UNSC Redoubtable (FFG-3016)
|length=535.6m |width=199.0m |height=112.2m |engine=Pre-2581 refit: twin linked Post-refit: twin linked Mark XVI TEMPEST advanced fusion reactors |slipspace drive= |shield gen=Pre-2561 refit: not equipped Post-refit: six linked Mark XVI AURORA Projected Energy Barrier System |hull=pre-2561 refit: *plasma-refractive coating *20cm ceramic armour plating *60cm *underlying shock-absorbing plates Post-refit: layered modular/fixed armour (800mm) *RADAR absorbant, UV/LADAR distorting coating *energy-reactive regenerative nanomaterial *alternating ceramic/CVT/Titanium alloy plates, silicon carbide backing *ceramic chevron plates/plasma resistant polymer *secondary ceramic/CVT/Titanium alloy plate *plasma-resistant resin-impregnated carbon nanofibre *Boron Carbide/Titanium Carbide/CVT/Titanium ceramic plate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=AN/SLE-311 decoy launcher (1) |armament=*Mark III Light Magnetic Accelerator Cannon (1) *RSGM-16 Archer (40 pods, 1200 missiles) *RIM-109 Medusa (800 cells, 800 missiles) *BSGM-14 Harpoon (12 tubes, 24 missiles) *RSM-19 Shiva (1 tube, 6 missiles) *dual Mark XII 155mm naval gun turrets (12) *quad M502 50mm railgun turrets (30) |complement=Navy Embarked Force: *F-419C Sabre squadron (12 craft) *P-221 Ranger (1) *FQ-99B Dart (12) *RQ-117 Clarion (3) *Mark 4 lifeboat (60) Marine Shipboard Unit (770 men/57 vehicles): *Ground Combat Element (450 personnel): **1 Marine rifle company (200 men) **1 tank platoon (4 M6A1 Raiders) **1 mechanised infantry platoon (70 men, 8 M32 Warriors) **1 combat engineer platoon (50 men) **1 light reconnaissance platoon (15 ) **1 reconnaissance platoon (50 men) **2 platoons (40 men, 48 ) *Air Combat Element (70 men): **1 airlift/starlift squadron (8 D-77 Pelicans) **1 heavy airlift/starlight flight (4 D-98 Ospreys) **1 light VTOL flight (6 MV-14B Hornets) **1 heavy VTOL flight (4 AV-22B Sparrowhawks) *Command/Logistics Element (250 men) |crew=*652 naval personnel (55 officers, 597 enlisted) *75 naval flight technicians and flight crew |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=Human-Covenant War Remnant War |role=*escort and protection of larger vessels *deployment of ground forces *extended patrol and rapid response duties |commission=December 4, 2549 |retired= |affiliation=United Nations Space Command Navy |captains= }} UNSC ''Redoubtable'' (FFG-3016) was a ''Remembrance''-class frigate in service with the United Nations Space Command Navy. Commissioned in 2549 as part of the class' Group II production, Redoubtable served during the final years of the Human-Covenant War, assigned to the 1st Home Defence Group, a force of 76 warships as part of the UNSC 1st Fleet. Redoubtable first saw combat at the , but was most notable for her actions during the Battle of Earth. During the engagement, Redoubtable, along with , , and [[UNSC Paris (FFG-2406)|UNSC Paris]], attempted to pursue the , into slipspace. While In Amber Clad and Dusk arrived at , the three other vessels overshot and eventually found themselves in deep space. Redoubtable, along with the Paris and Coral Sea, eventually returned to after more than three weeks of near continuous slipspace travel. After being extensively repaired and serviced, Redoubtable was returned to active service later that year, and later served during the Remnant War. In 2562, Redoubtable underwent a further refit which made use of advanced Human technology. Operational History Human-Covenant War deploy ODSTs from orbit.]] In late December, Redoubtable received orders from NAVCOM to undertake a small scale mission on the world of . Ariel was a distant colony world with a small population of civilian researchers and an ONI scientific facility. The distress call received by the UNSC reported no Covenant Navy forces and only a small land occupation force. The UNSC seized the opportunity to retaliate while Covenant forces were weak, and assigned the nearest two available frigates, Redoubtable and ''Resurgence'', to destroy the enemy presence on Ariel's surface, in an action known by the UNSC as . After deploying to the planet's surface, Resurgence and Redoubtable remained on station for 72 hours at immediate readiness to provide orbital fire support should the ODSTs request it, however neither were able to due to the close proximity of captive civilians. Both frigates retrieved the ODSTs and waited for the arrival of a troopship and a prowler, which evacuated the planet's inhabitants and abandoned the planet. Battle of Earth Remnant War Redoubtable (FFG-3016), UNSC Category:Individual UNSC Ships Category:Canon Expansions